


Baby Steps

by loracarol



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy-centric short fic, set during episode 78; his thoughts while he's on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Lines in italics are pulled straight from the episode. :) 
> 
> Concrit would be adored, if anyone has anything they'd like to say! Especially as this is my first time writing for the LBD, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)

The first thing he feels is annoyance at Gigi, before he sees _her_.

\--

He can't help but watch her the whole time, though he knows he's on camera. He almost asks that the video not go online, but the thought is so brief, and it flies out of his mind when she smiles- actually _smiles_ \- at him. 

(He won't mind if the video goes online, as long as it means he can pull that smile from the video.)

(He realizes he sounds twelve, but he doesn't care.)

\--

She likes Pemberly, really likes it, and he wants to sing it from the rooftops.

Well, not really.

(Maybe post it on the front page of the website, it's the same thing for William Darcy.) 

\--

He can't stop himself from using "uhs" and other filler words, he needs to stop that, but it's hard with her around, without having the words already lined up in his head. If he had known, he could have ~~avoided it~~ planned his words out with care. 

But she doesn't seem to mind. 

(He hopes.)

\--

_"Anyway, I have to go."_

_"So soon?"_

\--

He tries to offer her a ride, but she insists on walking. 

It's okay.

Baby steps. 

(butwhatifshestilldoesn'tlikehim) 

(whatifshedoesn'twanttobearoundhim)

(whatif)

But she _smiled_ at him.

(It still feels like another rejection.)

\--

On his way out, she wishes him a good day.

(And it has _been_ a good day.)

She reaches out, touches his arm.

It's brief, his arm burns where she touched, and he longs for more.

(It is enough.)

\--

He watches her video when it's posted, how could he not? 

He memorizes her smile, the smile she gave _him_ , no one else (though it _did_ end up on the internet). It feels selfish to treasure such a thing, but he cannot bring himself to care.

Baby steps. 

(He can do this.)


End file.
